Would We Work?
by Idakiller24
Summary: A continuation of a smutty scene in the first DIB-SISTER story! Smut. Rated M for graphic scenes and language. All rights to Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez.


_Hello little sickos 3_

 _This is an informal apology for me being gone for a year. My Dib-sister Love-pig fans will most likely recognize this as the would-be scene in the first book after Dib confronts Zim at skool, only with the extended Rated R version. I hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

 _Dib thinks he can control me?_ Gaz leaned forward and kissed Zim square on the mouth, he was taken back, surprised at the sudden affection. Gaz moved over on top of Zim and straddled him on the couch.

"What are you-" Zim asked before Gaz kissed him again. Deeper, more sensual. Zim paused, unsure what to do, then relaxed, allowing her to work. She knew more about human affection than he did. She ran her hands along his body, which felt strange. But… a good strange.

He tried to do the same, moving his hands along her body, feeling all her female-alien-curves. She separated from him to remove her shirt. Zim blushed a deep emerald green.

She was wearing a small, black, shirt like thing to hold the masses of extra skin on her chest. Such skin was supposed to be very attractive toward human males, and was only presented when mates became…. Intimate.

"What's the matter?" Gaz asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Zim stayed silent, just… looking at her.

 _She was_ very _pleasant to look at._ Zim thought, still flushed green.

"Would we… I mean… what are we… doing?" He stammered.

"Well… it's kind of an… intimate… ritual." She stammered as well, blushing.

"Would that… I mean, I'm not… human. Would we work?" He asked. Gaz smiled.

"We'll see." She kissed him again and Zim relaxed. Kissing Gaz was interesting, he couldn't quite pin why, but he liked it. She was running her hands along his body again, so he did the same. His antennae twitched.

She sat up off the couch, and reached around her back fumbling with the clasp of her small black shirt.

"Take your clothes off." She smiled. Zim blushed again and sat up as well. He removed his gloves, and boots first with shaky hands. He hadn't been _naked_ since he was a smeet. He never had a need, the uniforms drones were fitted with became second skins, armor to protect the body shell, self cleaning and efficient. He was never assigned a mate but even if he was, mates take DNA from a finger prick. Intimacy was lost on the Irken race for eons, but they still developed organs for breeding. Organs he was never taught to use.

With a deep breath he removed his shirt, and pants. He took a moment to assess himself, he hadn't changed much since smeethood. He looked up, and his antennae fell. Gaz was also removing her pants but her small shirt thing was off. He cocked his head. The masses of extra skin closed with some sort of seals, a darker shade of pink than the rest of her… body.

Zim watched her in curious awe. He had never seen so much of a human before. Of anyone really. She was so pale, and she curved gracefully, looking at her now you would think she was delicate instead of the fiery demon he had come to know.

Gaz bit her lip in embarrassment, still holding onto her panties. Nervous. Zim was just _staring_ at her. He was mostly naked too. He didn't have nipples, but his chest looked edged, in layers, and smooth. A dark smirk played at the edges of her lips, she wanted to know what it felt like.

She took a breath and dropped her panties. Zim looked at it and cocked his head in confusion. She was going to have to show him how to use it., Gaz smiled.

"Give me your hand," She said coming closer, she straddled him again, across his lap. Zim looked up at her and gave her his hand, curious.

"Like this," She moved his hand down and cupped it over her cunt. "Go in."

Zim blushed and did as he was told. He tried to hide his disgust, it was wet, warm, and slimy. Definitely strange. But Gaz made a small noise, he looked up at her, and tried going in further, she did it again.

"M-move." She whispered. "Move around." Zim wiggled his fingers a little, pressed around the edges of the 'walls' Gaz groaned again as he continued. It was an interesting noise, and it seemed the more he moved inside her, the louder she would groan.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, worried he was doing it wrong. "Should I stop?"

"N-no, don't stop." She breathed, "Harder."

 _Harder?_ Zim thought. _Like this?_

Gaz's moans intensified as he pressed harder and moved faster. She was definitely enjoying what he was doing to her, and he enjoyed watching her enjoy it. Gaining confidence in his actions, he flipped her off his lap and onto the couch. He hung over her, moving faster, and harder. She moaned again and his antennae twitched. His body shivered and he smiled. He liked that sound. She clutched his shoulders and he felt her tense. She whimpered and Zim flinched.

 _Too hard?_ He thought, worried he'd gone too far. As he was about to ask, she kissed him again. As she kissed him, he removed his hand and rubbed his fingers together, they felt slimy. He parted and looked at them, they were covered in a thick clear liquid that seemed to emanate her scent. Somehow he knew he'd done well so far.

"Show me." Gaz breathed, running her hands along his chest. Zim blushed again. He stepped off of her and removed his last article. His antennae twitched when she saw it, avoiding her eyes.

It was just a patch on his crotch, like an extra layer of skin, except instead of green it was almost brown.

 _What am I supposed to do with that?_ She thought, annoyed.

"What... do I do?" She asked, taking his hand and pulling him closer. He cleared his throat.

"I um… I don't know…" He started, his eyes flickering from it to her. "I've never… well, Irkens don't…"

 _Great._ She thought again. "Well then…" She said, flipping him onto the couch. "Just tell me what feels good then." She settled her hand on his belly and slowly moved down, she felt Zim tense as she got closer.

 _That's new._ He thought. He felt a similar reaction from accidentally brushing against something, but Gaz's pressure felt a lot more... intense. His antennae curled as she settled on it.

"Like that?" She smiled, she could already tell he liked it. Zim nodded silently.

She slid her hand up and down the borders of the patch, grazing her fingers delicately, Zim was obviously enjoying it. He made a sound and she pressed down, hoping for a better reaction. He cringed.

"You alright?"

"Keep going." He rushed, taking a quick breath. Gaz smiled, she rubbed him in little circles all over the patch. It felt sort of spongy, and was slowly turning more brown. Zim clenched his eyes shut and moaned, his body shivered and Gaz smiled again.

 _I wonder…_

"Keep your eyes closed, I want to try something." She removed her hand, Zim nodded, his body was already shaky. He breathed as the tension Gaz created eased. He felt all sorts of strange. He felt Gaz get off of him but he kept his eyes closed as instructed, eager for more pleasures the human would discover for him. He felt her hands on his hips, but not touching the spot. He was about to say something when he felt something hot and wet on the patch. His eyes shot open and he cried out. Gaz had stooped low and was now, kissing him there, but mostly with her tongue. It sent shivers up and down his spine. When Zim yelled, Gaz stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." He fell back and sighed. Gaz continued. His antennae shook when she made contact again. The feeling was much stronger than with her hand, his breaths were rough and fast, as was she. He felt a deep groan rumble from his throat, his body shook and he felt a different, growing pressure in his patch. A pleasurable burning sensation erupted from his groin. Gaz had just closed her eyes when she felt something slick coil around her tongue, she gasped and retracted.

"What?" He bolted up and saw her shock, she was holding her mouth and looking down, wide eyed.

Zim looked down, right where the burning was, a small worm-like creature was squiggling from the patch, which had become more porous and darker brown. Zim froze. He had no idea what to do.

"Can… can you move it?" She asked. Zim looked from her to it, he tried to control it but it just wiggled with no direction. He shook his head. It looked like a slimy, fleshy, panicked worm with a pulse. Gaz reached out to touch it and Zim flinched, unsure. As soon as she made contact he yelped; the pleasurable burning returned quickly, and far more intense. It wrapped around her finger and grew longer to coil further. She took her hand away and it shrunk again.

"Did that hurt?" she asked.

"Yes!" He moaned as the burning receded. "But... Not a bad hurt." He breathed and looked back up at her. She smiled.

"I think I know what to do with this." She flipped under him and he held himself over her. "Put it here." She opened her legs and the worm seemed to wiggle more with anticipation. Gaz wrapped her arms around Zim's neck, he breathed; ready for the burning this time. He moved it closer to her open legs and pressed against her. The brown patch reacted to the pressure with a mild ache, but the worm didn't want to go in. He tried again and rubbed himself on her, hoping the worm would obey.

Then, without warning, it wiggled and squeezed in quickly, the pair shared a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

For Gaz, the worm grew and expanded, still wiggling and coiling. It felt like a long tongue dancing inside her, vibrating against every sensitive spot all at once, still throbbing.

For Zim, his preparation was to no avail. The burning was far more intense in this warm, wet environment and it only grew as the worm expanded and rubbed against her insides, creating a delicious friction of painful, burning, heat and pleasure. Gaz grabbed for the couch, already close. Zim groaned and shook, breathing heavily as he tried to regain control.

"Oh FUCK Zim!" Gaz shrieked, she tensed and the walls around him shrunk for a second. He growled and clenched his teeth, his antennae curled.

"What do I do?" He begged. Gaz opened her eyes and pulled him closer, kissing him and pressing her needy body against his. The kiss was the outlet he needed to distract himself from the intensity, he held her body close as his organ worked. It stopped growing but it still danced frantically. His body shook with waves of pleasure, feeling it coil and twist inside her.

She urged him into a deeper kiss and stroked his antennae. Zim's sensitive stalks were the least of his worries but her delicate touch was enough to drive him further over the edge, she felt his claws dig into her hips and back. He pressed himself harder against her, desperate for more of the addictive pain. He dove deeper and she climbed again, parting only to moan and catch her breath. Her walls shrunk around him again and he seethed with ecstasy, his breath no more than a hiss.

She pulled him in again and wrapped her legs around his hips, losing her mind. Her hair was in a mess around her head, and her body sweat and shook, her hands grabbed for him like a desperate attempt to keep from falling apart. Zim ground his teeth against the ache, his antennae couldn't curl any farther.

They weren't moving like she thought they'd be, they didn't need to. Zim's organ was doing all the work. They only held each other, bound in a kiss. Zim held her hips against his, trying to allow the worm to dive deeper. Gaz had one hand on his back, holding him close, and the other entangled in his antenna. All of Zim's senses were on edge, from the bombardment of her scents surrounding them both, her hand, her hair, the wet pit he coiled in, to her sharp, grateful cries, and deep pleasured moans. From the feeling of her soft skin, wanting mouth, and her meticulous stroking on his stalk, to the frenzied agony he burned for. It hurt, but the pain was indescribably blissful. He couldn't think straight, the pleasure clouded his mind, like a deep, primitive wanting.

As he strived for more, gluttonous for punishment, Gaz climbed again. The two shared a deep breath and another peak. He felt something new. A sort of buzzing that felt fuzzy around the brown patch, the feeling rose and the worm began to slow, the burning faded and the buzzing escalated. The worm stopped moving completely and shrank. Gaz sighed deeply as she let her own body fall limp.

Zim felt the worm recede and she breathed again when it left her. He moved off of her and looked at the brown patch. The fuzzy feeling introduced itself as a white foam that bubbled from the pores in his patch. The worm was gone, and the foam kept coming. He touched it and examined it closely. He could see small white bubbles densely packed together, he furrowed his brow. This must be the DNA Irken males produce. So what do Irken females do?

"Zim." Gaz breathed. He turned his attention to her, she looked exhausted. Her chest rose and fell, panting, she allowed her arms and legs to fall limp. Zim was tired as well, the burning took a lot out of him. The physical memory of the intense pleasure remained, even after the organ receded. He stood up to wipe the foam away as it began dripping down his leg. Finding nothing to clean himself with, he used his shirt, he would clean it later.

"Zim." Gaz breathed again, impatiently. He turned back to her and walked back to the couch.

"I'm coming." He cooed. He crawled beside her and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, holding him close. He ran his hand through her hair and held her as well. They breathed together for moment as he pet her.

"Zim?" She moaned, dreamily.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He stopped petting her for a moment. She loved him, she _loved_ him, but did he love her? Surely the brain-feels he described were true. His thoughts, his reactions, his feelings. He knew what that would mean. What the consequences of that would be. Taking a mate behind the backs of the Tallests, even the Control Brains was a direct act of defiance that would not be tolerated. A mate of another species was traitorous against the Empire itself. But he didn't care. All he cared about in that moment was the purple human pressed against him in his arms, her scent, her feel, her voice. He knew it was true.

"I love you too, Gaz-love." he smiled. In response, Gaz nuzzled closer and sighed, falling asleep. Zim lay his head back and wrapped his arms around her tighter. From this moment on, he would protect her from every danger that would fall upon them. He would never let her go and always be with her. He had never felt this way about anything in his life.

 _I love you too._

* * *

 _Welp. There is it. I'm not proud to say I wrote it, but I'm proud of how it turned out._

 _I originally didn't want to write this for that scene because it was my first story, and I didn't want to reinforce the stereotype that all fanfictions are smut. Now I don't really care what people think of my writing so, hell, why not write some smut? Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Glad to be back!_


End file.
